Once More
by Arabella Silverbell
Summary: Set during the time when Alanna brings back the Dominion Jewel. A Yamani lady who knows the fighting arts and a second cousin to Jonathan comes to Tortall, along with their friends. They meet up with Alanna and is welcomed by Myles and Jonathan. Review!
1. Meeting

Once More  
  
By: Kagome-chan and Arabella Skydancer  
  
Hello! This is the revised version of The Guests Have Arrived, which now is called, Once More. It takes place when Alanna and company are traveling around the ocean to go back to Tortall. However, Kagome-chan and I have added some of other characters to it. Like Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, Uyko, and Ryoga from Ranma 1/2. Whatsoever, they have no memories of that whatsoever (okay... that doesn't sound right... but who cares?).  
  
Sooooooooo, please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RAMNA 1/2 OR THE ALL-HOLY TAMORA PIERCE! SO DON'T SUE!  
  
However, the story belongs to me! Take the story, and you'll wish you were never born!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 1 - Meeting  
  
Akane looked out at the ocean from her post at the upper deck. She was at the age of 20 and very beautiful in fact. She was wearing a silver kimono with flowers upon it, and her hair was jet-black that flowed freely down her back. However, she was quite different from others, like her friend, Alanna the Lioness; she had the Hand of the Goddess upon her. The Great Mother herself gave her a temporary Gift, in case she needs to protect herself. At that time, she was thinking, she felt the wind blowing at her face and-  
  
Suddenly, a face popped up and had scared her out of her wits. It was Ranma; he was a tall 20 year old, with a strong build. He knew martial arts, and did not have the Gift. However, very often, he annoys her out of her wits.  
  
Ranma asked, "Do you know when we are going to land, 'cause Mousse and Ryoga aren't exactly very, um, normal...."  
  
Akane looked behind her. She saw Mousse (not wearing his glasses) kneeling upon a knee and talking to a sailor, who was clearly freaked out. Mousse declared loudly, "Oh, my dearest Shampoo! I beg you, marry me!"  
  
Suddenly, a wooden plank was smashed upon his head; Shampoo was the one who did what she did. And she dragged Mousse back to their cabin, muttering, "Stupid Mousse should know he wear glasses."  
  
Then Akane looked at Ryoga, who was lost (yet again). He was standing on top of the rails at the back of the ship, saying (yet again), "Um, where am I?"  
  
As he was about to step off the boat, Ukyo smashed (another) plank upon his face, knocking him unconscious and back into the boat. "How come we have to put up with him every single day of our lives?" sighed Ukyo, also dragging him back to his cabins like Shampoo did to Mousse.  
  
Then Akane turned to look at her student, Trisana of ContÃ©. Trisana was the second cousin to the Prince Jonathan of Tortall, the heir of the King and Queen of Tortall. Unfortunately, the King and Queen had both died. So, Trisana wanted to go back to pay her respects to them, while also be there for the Prince's coronation.  
  
Trisana had brown hair, not very dark at all; with green eyes that looked unusual like a cat's. She hates wearing gowns, and all the other fuss and feathers. Although, she hated formality, she was in fact very pretty, with gracefulness around her. Whatsoever, she was stubborn and knows the art of fighting, and to make it worse, she had the Gift, which made her very dangerous.  
  
Suddenly, Ranma's voice knocked her out of her train of thought. "Hey!" he cried. "Who's that over there? With the orange hair and the purple eyes?"  
  
Ranma's description of whoever it was had gotten her attention. She looked in the direction Ranma was looking in and saw a familiar friend. She shouted, "Alanna! Alanna!"  
  
The orange haired person, which turned out to be a woman, turned and faced in her direction. "Akane? Akane, is that you?"  
  
She smiled and replied, "Of course, it's me. Or why would I even say 'Hello' to you?"  
  
Alanna walked over to Akane with a black cat with purple eyes. Much to Akane's dismay, Ranma freaked out the moment he saw the cat upon Alanna's left shoulder. He quickly ran down over to the stairs, and ran back to his room, shivering at the horror.  
  
Akane sweatdropped, and said to the lady knight, "So, introduce me to your lovely companion upon your shoulder, and do tell me why you are here."  
  
She smiled and replied, "My so called 'lovely' companion here is my cat, Faithful. And I'm here to go back to Corus." She then drawled, "I was hoping I wouldn't be even be upon the deck. However, my friend Raoul had just HAD to drag me up here to make me sick." She pointed to a large figure with black hair and eyes that was unmistakably a knight. "So now, introduce me to your traveling companions."  
  
Akane sighed and said, "All of MY companions are absolute idiots, or down below deck." Then she remembered, "However," she cried to her student, "Trisana! Do come here for a moment or two!"  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Trisana sighed, and thought, 'Ugh, I thought I said firmly that I didn't want to be disturbed at all. But, NOOOOOOOOOO! They had to bother me, and then have their butts scorched by me. Ugh, how come I have to have this horrible life?'  
  
She walked over to her mistress-teacher and this stranger; however, she stopped five feet short away from the stranger. The person had copper hair, with purple eyes, and the person was a woman, with a sword by her side. All of a sudden, the description rang a bell: This woman was Alanna of Trebond, the Lioness, the realm's sole lady knight.  
  
"You-you're Alanna of Trebond," she muttered, trembling. Ever since the news, "Alan of Trebond" was actually a female named Alanna of Trebond, and had disguised herself as a boy to become a knight, the now famed Lioness had became her idol. "The realm's sole lady knight...."  
  
"Yes, I am," replied Alanna, with a kind of confused look upon her face.  
  
Akane, her mistress-teacher, laughed a short laugh, and said, "I'm sorry. Alanna, this is my student in the fighting arts, Trisana of ContÃ©. Tris, this is one of my old friends, Alanna of Trebond."  
  
The lady knight raised one eyebrow, "You're a cousin of the Prince Jonathan?"  
  
She replied, blushing, feeling honored to be in her idol's presence. "To be exact, I'm his second cousin. I haven't met anyone of the ContÃ© family, other than their Majesties' and the Prince, your ladyship."  
  
"Tris, how come you hate having formality, while you are using your 'gods cursed' manners as you called it?" the mistress-teacher asked.  
  
"Wait a second, Trisana, you are a student of the fighting arts and you are a ContÃ©. And-oh, gods cursed it! May we go down before I start to vomit?" Alanna said, looking very green all of a sudden.  
  
Akane giggled for a moment, while her student looked on confused.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
The group of women got along really well with one another, especially Alanna and Tris. They had shared the same opinion that female nobles aren't just good for marriage, and that they be treated with the same respect one another gives to another noble. Tris had gotten along with Faithful, who seemed to be smitten with her, and had also gotten Alanna to stop calling her "Trisana" but "Tris" instead.  
  
Akane and Tris introduced Ranma, Ryoga, Mousse, Uyko, and Shampoo to Alanna. However, they were clearly reluctant to introduce their companions. Alanna introduced those two to her escorts back to Tortall: Raoul, Coram, Liam, Buri and Thayet.  
  
When Liam and Akane were introduced, the Shang Dragon whistled, "So, you're the one the elders admirer."  
  
"Actually, they wanted me to be a Shang, too. However, I just don't have exactly the title. But I have the training, and the respect."  
  
As they talked, Alanna, Raoul and Tris started to talk about swordfight.  
  
"I say the best one in sword fighting is Alanna," grinned Raoul.  
  
She replied, "I doubt it much though."  
  
"You know," interrupted Tris, "I have hear many times that you, Lioness, are one of the best in sword fighting, and I would be honored just to see you just with a sword."  
  
"Thank you," muttered Alanna, a bit annoyed. "I just still don't get how fast rumors fly."  
  
Akane came over with Liam and said, smiling, "Let's just say it flies faster than most people expect, Alanna."  
  
Suddenly, a sailor came down and yelled, "Land in sight!"  
  
"Well, time t' go home," grinned Coram.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****************  
  
Arabella Skydancer: Hello, like the story? Suggestions? Flames? Comments? Anything is welcome! : ) 


	2. Landing on Tortall

Once More  
  
By: Kagome-chan and Arabella Skydancer  
  
Hello! Welcome to the revised version of The Guests Have Arrived, now called, Once More. It takes place when Alanna and company are traveling around the ocean to go back to Tortall. However, Kagome-chan and I have added some of other characters to it. Like Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, Uyko, and Ryoga from Ranma 1/2. Whatsoever, they have no memories of that whatsoever (okay... that doesn't sound right... but who cares?).  
  
And please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN RAMNA1/2 OR TAMORA PIERCE! So... HA! You can't sue us!  
  
However, the story belongs to me! You take, I sue!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____________________  
  
Part 2- Landing on Tortall  
  
"Wow! The place is almost perfect!" shouted Ranma, resting in the sunlight outside the inn. The two groups have already get off the ship and found an inn where Alanna and the pages used to rest in during their trips to Port Canann, so Alanna can rest for a while after her "Seasickness Adventure." Like Ranma, the others such as Thayet, Buri, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo and Ryoga were admiring the sights. While Akane, Liam, Raoul and Coram were taking care of the horses and such things for a few people of Akane's group.  
  
Trisana of ContÃ© was outside the inn, and sitting up upon a tree thinking. She sighed and thought, 'I know I was the one who suggested that we should visit Corus for a while and let me pay my respects to Their Majesties, my uncle and aunt, but it's just so hard to go back the palace, then have young idiots kissing your hand and asking for dances.' Then she said out loud, "I still think this is pathetic."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************************  
  
Alanna was resting in the shadow of a tree with a breeze blowing through. Faithful was lying nearby, stretched and yawned. 'You know,' said the cat, 'I doubt that Trisana wants to go back to Corus at all.'  
  
The lady knight replied, "Why do you think so, Faithful?" She had no intention of moving in any way, because she was comfortable and still recovering from her seasickness.  
  
'It's just obvious, isn't it? She hates formality, and wishes she could be like you.'  
  
Alanna sighed, "Sometimes, I wish you aren't able to talk."  
  
'Well, I can,' he replied, sounding very smug.  
  
Suddenly, a voice cried out, "Alanna!"  
  
She looked towards the direction, leaped up, while dropping Faithful to the grass, and ran towards the one who had cried out her name. "George!"  
  
They both embraced each other with affection which touched both hearts. "So, Alanna, introduce your charming companion to us," said a voice.  
  
She turned around and see that the whole group was there, even Akane's group; however, instead of Ryoga, Mousse, and Shampoo, there was a pet-pig, a duck with glasses, and a cat with a bell that looked a lot like Shampoo's bell. And all of them were wet. She also saw Ranma, up upon a tree, staring at the cat, and upon his face was horror written right across it.  
  
It was Akane who had spoken, with her student alongside, and the others behind the mistress and student.  
  
George turned to face the newcomers, saying, "Hello. What do you do?"  
  
Suddenly, Tris had a face of surprise upon her face. "You-you're," she murmured, "the King of the Rouge, G-George Cooper."  
  
He turned to face her suddenly, and cried, "What?!"  
  
Akane moved into a protective position in front of her student, and said a bit too deadly, "At ease, Freeman Cooper. I am Lady Akane noh Tendo Dojo, one of the highest houses of Yamani Islands, and also, I am with the Elders of the Shang. So, I easily suggest that you calm yourself before you do anything else."  
  
"George." Alanna shook her head at him, and sighed.  
  
"She is Lady Trisana of ContÃ©, a Master in sorcery, a Black Robe mage from Carthak, and my student in the fighting arts," continued Akane, her eyes fixed on the Rogue.  
  
"A ContÃ©!?!" responded George, his face bewildered. "She's part of the royal family?!?!"  
  
"Yes, George," Raoul replied, slapping him on the back. "To be exact, a second cousin, but she hasn't seen Jon for like, how many years was it again, Tris?"  
  
"7 years, sire," replied the student, not looking at the big knight, but at George very thoughtfully. Then she grinned and said to the Rogue, "Oh, don't worry, your Majesty. I'm not like those fuss and feathers nobles, I just prefer a good clean fight, or maybe wearing breeches like the city lads. However, I can't because I'm a noble, to be exact, a part of the royal family. And like I said again, don't worry! I won't tell, I've picked a few pockets myself, too."  
  
He examined her with a careful eye, and laughed merrily, "Oh, alright! Then we're on terms, aren't we?"  
  
"Of course," she walked to him and shook his hand.  
  
Liam and Akane walked over to Alanna, and both looked at her with a reproving eye. Liam said, "Hmmmm, I don't believe that you would be friends with the King of Thieves. But since you associate with the Bazhir, I should have expected it, kitten."  
  
"Like my friend here, I am quite surprised, but then I know I shouldn't be, because I do know you very well," added Akane.  
  
Suddenly, George's voice rang out, "Bless me, Crooked God!"  
  
Alanna thought, 'I'm starting to think when I get back to Corus, there will be a lot more surprises.'  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
Arabella Skydancer: Well? Like it so far? 'Cause if you don't, you could send flames if you want. I don't mind!  
  
Suggestions? Flames? Comments? You can review, or e-mail me at mistressofmagic@magicgirl.com or hikari_kamiya41@hotmail.com! 


	3. Corus

Once More  
  
By: Kagome-chan and Arabella Skydancer  
  
Hello! Welcome to the revised version of The Guests Have Arrived, now called, Once More. It takes place when Alanna and company are traveling around the ocean to go back to Tortall. However, Kagome-chan and I have added some of other characters to it. Like Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, Uyko, and Ryoga from Ranma 1/2. Whatsoever, they have no memories of that whatsoever (okay... that doesn't sound right... but who cares?).  
  
And please read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: Most unfortunately, I will never own Ramna1/2 or Tamora Pierce. And hey! I might become an author one day, and become utterly famous!  
  
However, the story currently belongs to Kagome-chan and I... So, HA! Take the story, and I'll hired assassins to track you down!  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ______________________  
  
Part 3 - Corus, the Capital  
  
"This is wonderful! I've never seen anything like this before!" exclaimed Thayet, her eyes sighing over the beauty of Corus, the capital of Tortall.  
  
Alanna, George and Raoul were leading the group through to Sir Myle's city house, as Thayet and Buri were admiring the sights, Liam keeping unusually quiet, and Coram kept muttering to himself about nobles from the Book of Gold consorting with thieves.  
  
Akane also sighed over the beauty of the city, but preferred to keep it to herself after her many years of training to keep her emotions calm in the Yamani Islands. On instinct, she looked back to check the members of the group behind her. Mousse (as his duck-form), Shampoo (as her cat-form) and Ryoga (as his pig-form) were all in the bag hang upon her horse's, Light, saddle. Ranma, riding upon his horse, was still keeping a good distance just in case the cat/Shampoo broke out of the bag. Ukyo was with Thayet and Buri admiring the shops, looking for things she would want to buy later.  
  
And last, she looked at her student, Trisana. She was sitting upon her horse, absently petting Faithful as she looked thoughtful and serious at the royal palace. Akane knew she was dreading to go to the palace, but it was only right for her to go back to visit the only family member she has now and be there for her royal cousin's coronation. Whatsoever, she knew Tris was certainly okay with it, but the only few things she didn't want to go back was because: one, she had to be ladylike, such as wearing dresses, no practicing in the fighting arts; two, she didn't know if the Prince Jonathan was spoiled or not; three, and to her, the worst of all, having nobles examining her as if she was a thing, not a real person, and also having young nobles and knights kissing her hand and asking for dances. For one, she didn't like being treated like she was as fragile as grass, she preferred being treated as a person.  
  
"Welcome home!" cried a tall gray-haired woman with a younger female by her.  
  
"Mistress Cooper!" replied Alanna, getting off her horse, running over to her and greeting the woman as if she has never seen the woman for a very long time.  
  
George came over and said to her, "Myles' right there, you should greet him now."  
  
She let go of Mistress Cooper, and looked towards the front door. There he was, and she ran over to him, hugging him like a daughter should, and the man hugged her as if he was her real father.  
  
They both let go of one another, and Myles turned to talk and look at the newcomers. "Friends of yours, Alanna?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The old man laughed, "Then they should be welcomed in my home! And do please, introduce yourself!"  
  
Akane stepped forward and said, "I am Akane noh Tendo Dojo of the Yamani Islands, a teacher in the fighting arts. And that is my companion, Ranma. And this is Trisana-"  
  
"Trisana of Conté, isn't it?" asked Myles with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Yes, Sir Myles," was the small reply.  
  
The old knight laughed, yet again, "You mustn't be so formal with me! Just call me Myles."  
  
Tris grinned, "Then I shall."  
  
"Beg your pardon," came Akane's voice, "I will need a pot of hot water, and three sets of spare clothes if you don't mind."  
  
The Conté gasped, "I forgot all about them, that's why it was so quiet during the ride!"  
  
Alanna was quite confused at this, but then said, "Let's go into the house, before we all catch a cold."  
  
"Quite right," replied Liam coming behind Tris.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________________________  
  
Arabella Skydancer: Well, like or not like? Take your pick please. I really do need some reviews! So help me out!  
  
Suggestions? Flames? Comments? All are welcomed! Even horrible dragons and monsters! 


	4. Discussing Tactics

Once More  
  
By: Kagome-chan and Arabella Skydancer  
  
Hello! This is the revised version of The Guests Have Arrived, which now is called, Once More. It takes place when Alanna and company are traveling around the ocean to go back to Tortall. However, Kagome-chan and I have added some of other characters to it. Like Akane, Ranma, Shampoo, Mousse, Uyko, and Ryoga from Ranma 1/2. Whatsoever, they have no memories of that whatsoever (okay... that doesn't sound right... but who cares?).  
  
So, read and review, for my sake of writing the story!  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Ramna1/2 or Tamora Pierce. And even if you sued me, I am pathetically broke. And even Chinese New Year, too! *cries*  
  
However! Kagome-chan and I own the story! You take, we sue!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Part 4 - Discussing Tactics  
  
"So, you came to pay your respects to their Majesties, see Jonathan, and be there for the coronation?" asked Sir Myles, sipping his tea.  
  
"Yes, it would be really rude if I didn't come, and I needed to mark my presence, as Akane says, though I honestly don't want to at all," replied Tris, lying back onto the couches.  
  
"It was really her idea to come, Myles," said her teacher, drinking her tea. "I have perfect control over her as her teacher, but the only I will never understand and control is her feelings on manners and young nobles with the tendency to ask her to dance all the time," she added smiling.  
  
"Anyways," continued the bearded man, "when will you show yourself to Jon?"  
  
"I think tomorrow morning would be best," she shrugged, carelessly. "Since all of us are pretty worn out." She really didn't care what time she met her royal cousin, because the sooner she met him, the sooner the "Introduction Ball of Pathetic Nobles Trying to Kiss Her Hand" would come sooner. Yet she also wanted to meet her cousin, because in the palace, there was a person whom she wanted to meet; however, out of hatred. No one knew, not even Akane, her teacher whom rescued her out of her misery.  
  
"I agree," yawned Alanna. She stretched out her arms and stood up. "I'm gonna sleep. 'Night." She walked through the library door and disappeared into the darkness with Faithful following.  
  
Myles yawned as well, and then stood up. "Ah, good night. Ladies, see you in the morning." He walked through the door and disappeared, too.  
  
Trisana of Conté and Akane noh Tendo Dojo were sitting near the blazing fire in the library, sitting on the velvet cushioned seats. It was already quite late in the evening. After they arrived, the group was hushed into the study and was greeted with water, tea and all sorts of refreshments. They started to talk of heir adventures; and later, Myles asked of Akane's meeting with Alanna. It was quite a long story, and when they were finished, it was supper time. (A/N: I might be able to drag the tale out of Kagome-chan later on. Just for your information, Kagome-chan is Akane noh Tendo Dojo and I (Arabella Skydancer) am Trisana of Conté.) After their dinner, many, like Shampoo and Thayet, were exhausted from the trip, and left Alanna, Myles, Akane, Tris, and George and Liam, whom had left earlier.  
  
Trisana was looking into the roaring fire deeply, as if she was about to discover an answer. Suddenly, a voice gently snapped her out of her thoughts, "Tris dear, are you alright?"  
  
She looked at her concerned teacher and smiled in reply. "I'm okay. I was just thinking, it's nothing, sensei." (A/N: From some of the Japanese movies that I have seen, "sensei" means teacher.)  
  
"Good. I thought you were trying to probe the nobles in the palace into being considerate lords and ladies," joked Akane, her deep black eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky.  
  
"Very funny," responded the student, raising her eyebrow in a serious manner, trying to imitate her teacher when she joked like that.  
  
"Now, now, now," laughed the teacher in a gracefully manner, her head shaking. "When has my wild and carefree student turned into a royal lady?"  
  
"When her grim-faced and solemn teacher turned into a young laughing girl," she snapped.  
  
Akane raised her eyebrow in reply. "Oh, is that so?"  
  
She just grinned at her and whistled without a care in the world.  
  
"Now, Trisana-"  
  
"Why did it take you so long t' get away from the palace?" said a none too familiar voice, with a questioning tone. "Ain't these get-togethe' suppose to be short and for mournin'?"  
  
"I know, but Josaine kept hounding me to dance with her," replied another voice, unknown to their ears.  
  
"That princess from the Copper's Isles? I thought you've gotten ove' her!" exclaimed the familiar one, but with quietness.  
  
The teacher looked at Tris, and gave her me a look that plainly said, "Get ready to move into position."  
  
She rolled her eyes at her, and whispered with all the quietness and sarcasm she had, "Like I have a choice, and how do I move into position in this gods-cursed gown!?"  
  
The voices and their footsteps came closer, and Akane just glared at her student.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the library opened and revealed George holding a pot of tea and a man with deep black hair and crystal blue eyes, as well as dashing looks, holding four teacups.  
  
"Akane! Tris! Why are you two still up?!" cry out the King of Thieves in surprise.  
  
"Talking about exactly how inconsiderate the nobles are in the palace," quickly retorted Tris, before her Yamani teacher could reply, and earning herself a dark look.  
  
"I utterly agree with you, my lady," said the blue eyed man, bowing slightly. "But before we 'storm' up a conversation starter, may I know your name?" he added, as he examined her with a look.  
  
"You mustn't probe me with your Gift, Cousin Jon," she yawned, putting down her tea cup on the table. "It's not polite."  
  
He looked at her with astonishment; his expression turned thoughtful, and said, "Trisana?" Then he grinned, "Trisana of Conté! You wicked girl!"  
  
She smiled gently at him, and said with an amused tone, "You know how much I hate being called 'Trisana,' I hate it as much as you hate people 'Your Highness'ing you." And she added thoughtfully, "On the other hand, I think you rather like the attention." She stood up from her comfy and relaxing chair and went to greet her cousin.  
  
Jonathan of Conté took his cousin into his arms and hugged her. He held her in front of him, and took a good look at her. "You've grown! And you're certainly beautiful!"  
  
At the word "beautiful," the female Conté flashed out of his grip, and moved into Shang attack position, drawing out a beautiful silver rippling Yamani blade, with a silver hilt embedded with a large emerald jewel in a leaf shape, hidden under all of the layers of a gown. "Don't you dare try to treat me as if I am one of those pathetic ladies in the place, and if you ever dare try, I shall personally cut off your tongue," she said indignantly, her green eyes glaring daggers at him.  
  
"Trisana." Akane said threateningly, sipping the remains of her tea, trying to remain calm. "Put that sword away. Now."  
  
"This isn't just a sword, this is Earth, you're talking about," she replied stiffly, putting her sword back into the attractive-looking sheath, engraved with flowers and vines.  
  
The Yamani lady sighed and rubbed her temples, "Tris, I know how much you love that sword and how many times that sword saved your life, but when can you ever showing drawing that sword out and showing it off?!"  
  
"Never," was the simple reply.  
  
Jonathan was looking at the two, one whom he knew as his second cousin, and the other was unknown to him. His face was practically screaming out confusion. George had already the four cups and teapot down upon the table, and laughed out merrily. "Since Tris here isn't gonna speak t' her beloved cousin soon, I guess I'll have the honors of introducin' everyone."  
  
The King of Thieves cleared his throat and said, as properly as he can manage, "Your Highness, this is Lady Akane noh Tendo Dojo, one of the highest houses of the Yamani Empire, very good friends with the Shang Elders, and a teacher of the fighting arts to your second cousin. My Lady, this is Prince Jonathan, the heir t' the throne of Tortall and the Voice."  
  
Akane stood up and did a Yamani bow, leaving Tris to sulk on the couch. "Good evening, Your Highness. I'm quite sorry about my student's behavior; when she can't find anything to talk back with, she just sulks."  
  
"I do not sulk!" retorted Tris, angrily.  
  
"Well, you just did...."  
  
The Conté just plainly growled.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything? If I am, yell at Thom, he transported to my room, and woke me up." asked a red haired purple eyed woman at the door, dryly.  
  
"Don't worry, you just some teacher student conversation," George replied well naturedly. "Like some tea?"  
  
While the two were fighting, leaving Jonathan confused, the thief had taken Akane's and Tris's teacups and poured tea.  
  
All of them take a cup, and settled down in a comfortable form. For the next few minutes, there was silence and the occasional sipping of tea.  
  
"I think this is jolly, everyone being silent and all," grinned the female Conté. What had surprised the Prince was that she was happy in less a few minutes.  
  
"I'm wondering," Alanna thought out loud, "has Roger really changed?"  
  
"Very unlikely," scoffed the thief.  
  
"Roger's watched wherever he goes," Jonathan added, calmly, though his eyes were full of worry. "He can't do anything that will rebel against us."  
  
"From what I have heard about him around Carthak and the Yamani Islands, he'll probably rebel sooner or later," Akane put in, almost as worried as the others.  
  
"He's doesn't have his Gift anymore, Thom told me himself. He probes Roger everyday to make sure his Gift hasn't return," the lady knight frowned.  
  
"So, what if that bastard doesn't have his Gift anymore?" spat out a voice, bitterly. It was Tris, standing in the shadows beside the fireplace. "He's the Duke of Conté, for Mithros's sakes! Do you think just because he doesn't have his Gift right now, he won't try to get it back someway or another?!"  
  
The Prince turned to her, eager to hear her opinion. "Then, cousin dear, what do you think what he would do?"  
  
Tris became silent, and then said, "Since I remember the Royal Court is full of gossip, I'll bet all my money that someone already found out that Roger's being watched, and they alerted him about that already. And you said that Roger is being watched? That won't be enough; you'll need to follow him to track his every move. But then, what if he persuades the person to go into league with him, you won't be able to keep track of him. Still, if you start following him, there will be rumors; they could just attack at once. Now, shall I go on?"  
  
Nods came from everyone and she continued. "Anyways, since you can't follow him, he could be planning with some powerful nobles at court to attack on a specific day. And they definitely need soldiers; but don't even try to look for them in the city. They most likely will be in the woods, or they'll arouse suspicions. Now, since Roger is in Lord Thom's protection, he could be looking for ways in books to regain his Gift. Or maybe he already has his Gift, but has been able to keep it hidden."  
  
"The girl's right," George said his frowning deepening. "Just 'cause his Gift is gone, for now, doesn't mean that he still won't try t' take the Tortallan throne away from Jon here."  
  
"Then how do we stop him?" Alanna asked, imagining what would happen if Roger was King.  
  
"We don't." Akane said firmly. They looked at her. "It sounds more than unusual, but it's the only way. If we started following him and searching his rooms, it'll only make things worse, and that is certainly what we don't want to do. Simply, the only thing that we can do without making anything worse is to prepare and wait for the unexpected."  
  
"But then, he could almost destroy the castle!" exclaimed Jon, clearly not liking what he was hearing.  
  
Tris snorted and said irritated, "Then do you wish for that bastard to do something extremely dramatic? The Dominion Jewel, Jon, is here in Tortall! It'll change everything! The only thing I know is that Roger won't be able to wait to get his hands upon the Jewel. Do you know how dangerous that thing is?! It brought down an entire empire! Can't you get it into that thick head of yours!?!"  
  
He looked at her, stiffly. "I know it's dangerous, cousin of mine. But have you faced the Ysandirs that the Bazhir fear of? Have you enough age to know such things? I am older and have seen things that will make you scream." His expression upon his face was clearly dangerous to anyone. But she wasn't even fazed by his look.  
  
She said to him, her voice even colder than his, "Jonathan of Conté, I don't care for what you did in your life or not. The only things that I'm interested are to protect you from your stubbornness and to return to the Royal Court without pathetic nobles and knights from drooling all over me." And she added, her voice growing more and more dangerous than anyone has heard, "And you think you have seen more horrifying things than I have? Then you're obviously mistaken. Have you ever seen in your life, rotting corpses and diseased people upon the streets of Carthak? Have you ever seen a hanging of a hero out of jealousy? And because you're the Prince of Tortall, you will never ever see the sights that I have seen with my own eyes. Just because you've been to war and have seen the soldiers dying on the beds doesn't mean there isn't anything worse. They have only suffered with that pain for a few hours, while there are people who have lived with that pain their entire life." Her bright green eyes were still bright, but almost turning into an icy blue. "And don't ever try to compete with me when it comes to seeing the most ghastly sights upon this land."  
  
She sat back down on the couch and quietly sipped her tea. Silence accompanied them for a few more minutes until suddenly Thayet stepped in with frazzled looks. "I'm sorry! Did I interrupt anything? Faithful woke me up and I couldn't go back to sleep."  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Arabella Skydancer: Well, how was it? Like it? Or hate it? I don't mind either way.... As long as you post a review, and you can email me at mistressofmagic@magicgirl.com or hikari_kamiya41@hotmail.com  
  
PS: Give me an idea or two please! I'm running out! 


End file.
